


Coffee in Ueno

by rebelgirl_queenofmyworld



Category: Persona 4, Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Coffee, Gen, I Don't Even Know, One Shot, but it's fine, spoilers for November, they're friends but they are lowkey mean to each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelgirl_queenofmyworld/pseuds/rebelgirl_queenofmyworld
Summary: The two detective princes have a hidden conversation in a shitty coffee shop on the other side of Tokyo
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Shirogane Naoto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Coffee in Ueno

Goro Akechi sat in the silent coffee shop while he waited for his colleague to show up. It wasn’t Leblanc. He knew that from his first sip of coffee.

It wasn’t horrible, but he wouldn’t visit this shop again. He looked down into the mug and saw dregs of ground coffee floating within. What did he expect from this side of town? Ueno was one of the quieter parts of Tokyo, far enough away that Akechi wouldn’t have to worry about running into the Phantom Thieves.

A red sunset blazed in the cloudy sky. He decided five more minutes, then he’d go home. Ueno wasn’t the best place after dark, with its reputation.

Just as he began to pack up his things, the small bell over the front door rang. His colleague stepped in, her sharp hat and jacket silhouetted by the sunset.

She sat down next to him. The brim of her hat was dipped low to avoid recognition, but Goro caught a glimpse of her silver eyes observing his movements.

“So, you needed to see me? Are your... big plans for this month bothering you?”

He laughed. “You know me, I am following my orders. I have no qualms about it. He asked me to do it, so I’ll do it, no question.”

“Of course you will, Akechi-kun. You’ll do just fine until you have to go to sleep with that boy’s death on your mind.”

“How do you know anything? I’ve taken people out before. This isn’t a big deal.”

His colleague smirked bitterly. “Metaverse, Midnight Channel, they’re all the same in the end. But when you’re going to murder him? There will be no falsehoods, no illusions. You won’t be killing a shadow.”

Akechi was gripping the handle of his coffee cup so forcefully, he didn’t notice his knuckles turning white.

“You speak like you’re a wise old man, but you’re only a couple years older than me. Can you please explain that?” His voice was frighteningly even.

“I will admit that I don’t know what it’s like to be in the pocket of a psychopathic asshole, but I have been through this game before, Ace Detective. You’re my successor, it’s only right that I advise you to not absolutely screw your mental health up. Your act doesn’t scare me, Akechi-kun.”

Akechi gritted his teeth. He guessed the common trait in the Detective Princes of Japan was that they were both insufferable.

“Naoto-san, I can and will do this and feel nothing. That’s how it’s been and that’s how it always will be. As long as I get to stab that man in the back, I don’t care what I have to do.”

Naoto took a long sip of the black coffee Akechi ordered for her. She grimaced at the taste, absentmindedly ruffling her pageboy cut with her other hand. Akechi knew she was devising a strategy for getting him to change his mind about Joker.

“Akechi. I don’t give a damn about Shido or whoever is forcing you to do this. You don’t want to kill this kid. Your poker face is good, but it’s not perfect. I can help you escape from that man. I could get you out without him noticing for hours or possibly days. I understand your anger, but it’s stupid to think you won’t get hurt by staying in this situation.”

Naoto peered at Akechi. He knew of her back when she was insecure and unsure of herself. Not anymore, the Detective Prince in front of him refused to back down and had nerves of steel, or silver, if you’re being specific.

Akechi focused his eyes right behind her, pretending he couldn’t feel the heat of her glare. “Sorry, Naoto-san, but I can’t accept. You have no clue what I’m dealing with. I know I’ll make it through and things will finally turn out right.”

She sighed, and knowing she was defeated, paid the bill and disappeared into the early night. Akechi sat alone in the booth, thinking about many things, but never re-evaluating his choice to kill Joker.

**Author's Note:**

> I go out into the sun for 30 MINUTES,,, and now I have a nasty rash all over my body and I'm in pain. I wrote this while I was mad in my bed. Bro I just fuckin hate the sun.
> 
> (for context: I have SLE and the sun is practically my enemy and makes my symptoms 1000% worse)  
> That's why everyone in this fic is lowkey pissed because I'm mad >:(


End file.
